My Last Prince
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Saat kita telah melangkah menuju masa depan, tak ada salahnya'kan jika kita sedikit menoleh dan melambaikan tangan pada masa lalu? RnR Please..


**My Last Prince**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance**

**DON'T LIKE? JUST DON'T READ...**

**Cerita ini aku persembahkan untuk seluruh pecinta SasuHina.**

Selamat membaca..

"Sedang apa kau disana?" sebuah suara yang amat sangat familiar ditelingaku membuyarkan lamunanku pada pemandangan di depanku.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menikmati suasana," aku bisa merasakan dia duduk disampingku.

"Kita ini sudah tua, jangan terlalu terkena angin bisa masuk angin," aku terkekeh mendengar ucapannya. Tangan kirinya mulai menggenggam tangan kananku dan menggosoknya agar aku tetap hangat.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun apa kau ingat semua perjalanan cinta kita?"

"Hn."

"Kau ini sudah 25 tahun kita menikah tetap saja dingin," aku menampilkan muka cemberut di hadapannya, lihatlah meskipun dia sudah tua berusia 55 tahun tetap saja wajah datarnya tidak pernah hilang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa tentang kisah yang telah menyatukan kita hime," Sasuke membelai kepalaku dan mencium bibirku. Aku yakin pasti mukaku sangat merah.

"Apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu Sasuke-kun?" aku menguji apa suamiku ini yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya dapat mengingat cerita tentang pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

"Hn."

.

.

.

**Xxxxx**

Saat itu keluarga Hyuuga dan keluarga Uchiha memperkenalkan masing-masing anak mereka agar akrab. Mereka tidak melakukan perjodohan antar keluarga besar. Para orang tua membebaskan anak mereka memilih pasangan mereka sendiri. Toh, jodoh ada ditangan tuhan.

"Hinata perkenalkan mereka adalah Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke," seorang wanita berambut indigo terlihat mengajak anaknya keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik tubuhnya. Anak perempuan itu masih bersembunyi di balik tubuh ibunya.

Setelah berkali-kali dibujuk akhirnya gadis cilik itu mau keluar dari balik tubuh ibunya dan membungkukkan badannya," Na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata, Salam Kenal."

Sasuke laki-laki yang terlihat seumuran dengan gadis kecil yang bernama Hinata berjalan mendekati Hinata dan berdiri di depannya. Hinata merasa aneh dengan laki-laki ini kenapa dia tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya?

Sasuke memegang kedua bahu mungil Hinata menggunakan kedua tangan kecilnya, menatap Hinata serius.

CUP

Tanpa terduga Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata di depan seluruh keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha tanpa mempedulikan pandangan semua orang disana.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah pengantinku," Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan pernyataan em.. atau lebih tepatnya sebuah perintah pada Hinata agar ia bersedia menjadi pengantin Sasuke di masa depan.

BRUK

Hinata pun langsung pingsan tidak kuat menerima ciuman mendadak seperti ini.

**Xxxxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hihihi, kalau dipikir-pikir kau terlihat seperti bocah pemaksa Sasuke-kun." Aku kembali tertawa mengingat kejadian itu.

"Daripada kau yang langsung pingsan setelah aku cium,"

BLUSH

Aku bisa melihat Sasuke menyeringai padaku, dia mencoba untuk menggodaku. Ugh, aku memukul lengannya pelan ia terkekeh pelan.

"Aku kan terlalu kaget tiba-tiba kau menciumku."

"Hn."

CUP

Sasuke mencium Hinata.

"Apa kau juga ingat waktu kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya."

.

.

.

**Xxxxx**

" Hi-hinata senpai maukah k-kau menjadi ke-kekasihku?" Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar kohainya menyatakan cinta padanya di dalam kelasnya serta di saksikan oleh seluruh teman-temannya dikelas. Hinata bingung menjawab seperti apa. Hinata hanya menganggap kohainya hanyalah sebagai adik laki-laki karena ia hanya mempunyai adik perempuan saja, Hyuuga Hanabi.

"A-a-aku...,"

SREEEKKKK

Sebelum Hinata dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya pintu kelas telah terbuka secara kasar. Di depan pintu berdiri seorang Pewaris kedua keluarga Uchiha yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Kelihatannya moodnya sangat jelek saat ini.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki kelas Hinata dan mendekati Hinata. Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah kohainya membuat badan kohainya gemetaran hebat karena takut dengan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Mulai sekarang Hyuuga Hinata telah menjadi pacarku! Apa kalian mengerti," Suara Sasuke terdengar lantang saat ia mengucapkan statmentnya kepada semua siswa yang disana. Semua siswa tidak ada yang membantah pernyataan Sasuke mereka semua takut karena Sasuke adalah anak dari donatur terbesar di sekolah ini.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Sa-sasuke-kun se-sejak kapan a-aku menyetujui menjadi pa-pacarmu," rupanya Hinata tidak menyetujui tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke yang dengan seenaknya menyatakan kalau mereka berpacaran tanpa persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak perlu persetujuanmu karena aku yakin kau juga ingin menjadi kekasihku."

CUP

Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata secara langsung, mereka berciuman di hadapan seluruh murid kelas 2-3 dan beberapa murid yang melihat adegan mereka berdua berciuman dari kaca jendela koridor.

Hinata melepaskan ciumannya dengan Sasuke, dia malu berciuman dilihat semua orang. Sasuke hanya dapat menyeringai senang merasakan kalau Hinata menerima ciumannya berarti juga dia menerima pernyataan cinta Sasuke secara tidak langsung.

Sasuke berbalik menatap kohainya tajam," Pergilah! Hinata milikku sekarang," usir Sasuke pada kohainya. Hah, kasihan sekali kohai itu, sudah ditolak diusir secara kasar pula sama Sasuke.

"Aku kembali kekelas," Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kelas Hinata menuju ke kelasnya sendiri. Sedangkan Hinata, ia hanya dapat terbengong dengan semua kejadian ini.

**Xxxxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Untuk yang kedua kalinya kau memaksaku untuk menerima cintamu." Aku memeluk lengannya menyenderkan kepalaku di bahunya.

"Jika kau tidak suka kenapa kau tidak menolakku."

"Karena kau tidak memberikan kesempatan aku bicara."

"Oh, jadi kau menyesal menikah denganku," perasaanku saja atau memang Sasuke sedang ngambek?.

"Ti-tidak, bukan itu.."

"Lalu apa Hime?"

"Iya-iya aku menerimamu." Akhirnya aku mengalah pada Sasuke.

"Memang kau sudah menerimaku kalau tidak mana mungkin kau menikah denganku selama 25 tahun." Seharusnya aku tahu kalau Sasuke Cuma ingin mempermainkanku. Huh, menyebalkan. Aku mencubit tangannya dan ia mengerang kesakitan.

"Huh, rasakan."

"Iya-iya maaf Hime."

"Apa kau juga masih ingat saat kita terbatasi oleh jarak yang jauh Sasuke?"

"Hn."

.

.

.

**Xxxxx**

"Foto apa ini Sasuke!" Uchiha Fugaku melemparkan 3 lembar foto ke muka Sasuke. Di foto itu terdapat adegan diman Sasuke tidur dengan seorang gadis berambut merah di ranjang tidak mengenakan pakaian atas. Dan hanya selimut yang menutupi atas badan.

Sasuke mengambil ketiga foto dilantai dan memeriksa," aku di jebak tousan."

"Dijebak kau bilang! Apa kau tahu seluruh media sedang membicarakan fotomu ini, bahkan Hiashi pun meminta penjelasan padaku!"

"Aku sudah menjelaskan ini pada Hinata," Sasuke menatap ayahnya datar.

"Tapi Hiashi tak akan percaya dengan penjelasanmu!"

"Pergilah ke london selama 5 tahun sekalian kau kuliah di sana."

"Tapi, tousan."

"Jangan membantah urusan disini biar tousan yang urus."

**Xxxxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ribuan mil telah memisahkan kita saat itu Sasuke, tapi hati kita tidak terpisahkan."

"Hn."

"Berbagai halangan dan badai telah kita lalui, Aku masih akan mencintaimu dalam banyak cara."

"Terima kasih kau tetap setia menungguku Hime."

"Hm."

"Selama aku di london aku selalu memikirkanmu

**. **

**. **

**.**

**Xxxxx**

"Aku mencintaimu Hime," Sasuke menutup telponnya setelah ia selesai menelepon kekasih hatinya yang berada di jepang berpisah dengan kekasih hatimu dalam kurun waktu yang lama membuat Sasuke tersiksa.

"Seiringnya waktu berjalan, cintaku semakin tumbuh besar untuk mencintaimu, Hime," gumam Sasuke lirih.

"Dan apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap akan menyatakan kalau kita tetap akan bersama," Ucap Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika ia tetap akan bersama dengan Hinata sampai kapan pun bila perlu hingga kakek dan nenek.

**Xxxxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Arigatou karena kau selalu meyakinkanku untuk tetap bersamamu Sasuke."

"Sama-sama Hime."

CUP

Untuk yang kedua kali pasangan Sasuke dan Hinata berciuman menyalurkan kasih sayang masing-masing. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka melepaskan ciuman untuk menghirup oksigen.

"Kita terlalu tua untuk berciuman terlalu lama seperti dulu."

"Iya."

"Aku juga masih mengingat ketika untuk pertama kalinya kau kembali kejepang Sasuke."

"Hn."

.

.

.

**Xxxxx**

"Aku kembali Hime," Hinata tidak dapat membendung kerinduannya terhadap Sasuke. Dia berlari kencang menubruk Sasuke, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Okaeri, Sa-sasuke-kun," tangisan Hinata pun pecah. Banyak orang yang berada di bandara melihat pasangan ini dan semua orang tersenyum lembut menatap pasangan serasi ini.

Xxxxx

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku merasa senang setiap kali kau mengatakan 'I Love You padaku Sasuke-kun."

"Aku lebih bersemangat saat aku mencintaimu." Aku merasa ingin terbang saat Sasuke mengatakan itu, rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakan saat aku tersenyum karena kamu." Aku tersenyum lembut menatap Suamiku. Dia pun membalas senyumku.

"Aku juga menghargai semua cerita kita hingga tua seperti saat ini Hime." Sasuke mengecup kedua tanganku dengan lembut.

"Semua kenangan ini tidak akan terlupa didalam benak kita Sasuke." Aku menatap kedua mata hitam Sasuke. Mata yang selama ini telah menghayutkanku tentang cinta padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu selamanya Hinata."

"Aku juga mencintaimu selamanya Sasuke."

Sekali lagi mereka terhanyut dengan ciuman lembut, saling berbagi kasih sayang melalui ciuman. Sasuke dan Hinata adalah pasangan abadi. Cinta telah mempersatukan mereka selama 25 tahun dan semoga saja hanya kematian lah yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

**Owari**


End file.
